A Dream Worth Keeping (Namine and Roxas Version)
' A DREAM WORTH KEEPING' Performed by: Meaghan Jette Martin (Namine) Later in the afternoon, Namine and Roxas had put on their swimwear. And now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. Namine was wearing a white two-piece swimsuit with a blue star on it. Roxas was wearing black swimming trunks with brown lining. Roxas was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tallyho!" And he plopped in the water. Namine giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed a rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. Roxas, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw Namine ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. Roxas swam to where Namine was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The two swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, Namine." said Roxas, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping Roxas led Namine to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color and shape every time you touch it. Roxas dipped his fingertips into the water, and it turned brown. Namine did the same, but it turned white. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the Keyblade Wielder whirled his hand around the water, forming a giant bubble and threw it to Namine. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." Roxas said as he ran off, leaving Namine wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The Intergalactic girl saw that Roxas was flying through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - Roxas was brown and Namine was white. The two looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away Roxas wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. Namine hopped/walked next to him and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, Namine suddenly splashed! Roxas stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her up in his arms. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day Namine didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard someone whistling for her. She turned her head and saw Roxas on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The two smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away Roxas lifted Namine up out of the water with his magic and they held hands. Namine almost slipped, but Roxas caught her by the wrists just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's lips passionately. Someday, you might be thinking That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and sure supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, Roxas and Namine swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where Sarah, Wanda, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Webby and Nazz were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away Roxas and Namine stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, Roxas, what a lovely night!" Namine said, "I wish it would never end." "Me too, Namine." Roxas said. "This has never been like this at home." Namine added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." Roxas said. Namine paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame my parents, nursemaid and butlers had to miss out." "Nah!" Roxas said, waving off what she just said, "They just don't know Neverland. And they don't know what's here, either." Then Roxas and Namine remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:Romance